1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fluid ejecting apparatuses and fluid ejecting methods.
2. Related Art
Printing apparatuses have been developed that perform printing on a medium by repeating an ink ejection operation a plurality of times, in which a head is moved in a direction that intersects with a nozzle row (main scan direction) while ink is ejected onto the medium. In such a printing apparatus, the head is moved in a direction in which the nozzle row extends (sub-scan direction) during printing between each of the ink ejection operations. Such a printing apparatus performs an interlace printing in which the head is moved in the sub-scan direction at a constant pitch in order to reduce the occurrence of so-called banding, which may be caused by different properties of the respective nozzles. JP-A-11-34398 is an example of related art.
During movement of the head in the sub-scan direction, a paper sheet may sometimes expand and/or contract due to an effect of the ink that has landed on the paper sheet. If the ink ejection operation is performed in order to form dots on the paper sheet which has undergone such an expansion and/or contraction, the positions of lines which are formed by the dots may deviate from intended positions due to an effect of the expansion and/or contraction of the paper sheet. This degrades the quality of the resultant image. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce misalignment of the dot-lines.